


Не спрашивай, не говори

by t_l_n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M, Military Homophobia, Shiro and Pidge make appearance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_l_n/pseuds/t_l_n
Summary: В первое время Лэнсу очень сложно. Он не привык сдерживать свои порывы касаться людей, которых считает привлекательными, не привык фильтровать свою речь на предмет заигрываний. Те несколько раз, когда он не успевает вовремя себя остановить, он объясняет чуть насмешливым «Да расслабьтесь, мужики. Там, откуда я родом, это ничего не значит. Подумаешь, руку на поясницу положил». Мужики расслабляются, но провожают недоверчивым взглядом.Они не спрашивают, он не говорит.





	Не спрашивай, не говори

В первое время Лэнсу очень сложно. Он не привык сдерживать свои порывы касаться людей, которых считает привлекательными, не привык фильтровать свою речь на предмет заигрываний. Те несколько раз, когда он не успевает вовремя себя остановить, он объясняет чуть насмешливым «Да расслабьтесь, мужики. Там, откуда я родом, это ничего не значит. Подумаешь, руку на поясницу положил». Мужики расслабляются, но провожают недоверчивым взглядом.

Они не спрашивают, он не говорит.

Постепенно он привыкает держать руки при себе, а язык за зубами. Это сложно, это выматывает, но Лэнс не намерен вылетать из армии с позором — он и его приличная армейская получка нужны его семье.

Всё идёт гладко, пока он не встречает его. Его зовут Кит, и он один из лучших бойцов в их корпусе. Его зовут Кит, и он выглядит, как следующая ошибка Лэнса. Его зовут Кит, и он смотрит на него так, будто хочет сожрать. Лэнс возвращает взгляды, хотя не уверен, что они оба думают об одном и том же.

Возможность проверить это выпадает только через несколько месяцев со дня их первой встречи (который мистическим образом совпадает с днём их первой ссоры).

— Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. У тебя ко мне какие-то претензии? — спрашивает Кит, задерживая Лэнса в раздевалке душевой. Он весь напряжённый, какой-то ощетинившийся, будто боится чего-то.

— Да, вообще-то, — язвит в ответ Лэнс. — Причёска у тебя пидорская.

Он почти не удивляется, когда Кит весь взвивается в возмущении, но не говорит ни слова возражения. Лэнс замечает, что возмущение притворное. Он достаточно много раз чувствовал его на своём лице, чтобы увидеть его в другом человеке.

И Лэнс решается. Это рискованно и опасно, но он устал скрываться и думает, что с Китом у него есть шанс. Он надеется, что правильно расшифровал взгляды, которые тот на него бросал. Потому что если нет — здравствуй, позорное разжалование, прощай, армейская зарплата. Но — к чёрту это всё, потому что Кит стоит рядом, и капля, стекающая с кончиков волос, рисует влажную линию на его ключице, и Лэнс не может оторвать от неё взгляд, пока её не впитывает ткань майки. Лэнс оглядывается по сторонам и, тихо выматерившись под нос, не давая себе больше времени на размышления, целует Кита.

Реакция Кита ошеломляет, оглушает, обжигает. Кит отвечает сразу же, почти болезненно впиваясь в его губы, язык бесцеремонно врывается в рот, и Лэнс едва не стонет от того, насколько это хорошо, насколько это правильно. Насколько ему это было нужно.

Поцелуй длится недолго — в коридоре скрипит половица («Спасибо всем богам, которых когда-либо придумывало человечество, за скрипящие половицы», — думает Лэнс), и они сразу же отпрыгивают друг от друга. Лицо Кита красное, и Лэнс чувствует, что он ничем не лучше. Они буравят друг друга напряжёнными тяжёлыми взглядами.

— Ребят, вы тут моих жетонов не видели? — знакомым голосом обращается к ним только что вошедший. — Воу, вы что, опять ругаетесь?

— Не твоё дело! — выпаливает Кит. Это насторожило бы, если бы прозвучало от Лэнса, но из уст Кита — это естественная реакция.

— Правда, не моё, — фыркает тот. — Если вы опять нарвётесь на штраф или наряд вне очереди, мне же только лучше будет.

— Ой заткнись, Пит. Если ты не найдёшь свои жетоны, которых я, кстати, не видел, тебя ждёт кое-что похуже нарядов вне очереди, — Лэнс лениво отвечает, поворачивается к нему, продолжая чувствовать на себе голодный взгляд Кита.

— Попробуй посмотреть в карманах формы, — Кит наблюдательно кивает на торчащую из упомянутого кармана цепочку.

— Оу, — Пит хлопает себя по лбу. — Спасибо! Смотрите не подеритесь опять.

Он уходит, оставляя Лэнса и Кита наедине. Лэнс чувствует напряжение между ними и ему сложно от этого дышать.

Кит хмыкает и принимает боевую стойку.

— Знаешь, а ведь наряды вне очереди не такая плохая идея.

— Совместная чистка сортиров — не мой идеал первого свидания, — кривится Лэнс, отзеркаливая, тем не менее, позу Кита.

— И не мой тоже. Но вряд ли будет много желающих нам помочь. Или помешать.

Лэнс кивает — и бьёт первым.

***

Конечно же, злобную фиолетовую гематому на челюсти Кита замечают. Конечно же, сбитые в кровь костяшки Лэнса замечают. Конечно же, их отправляют чистить армейские вседорожники, которые только что вернулись в гарнизон. Конечно же, их отправляют делать это вместе, потому что: «Вы должны уметь работать как одна команда, солдаты. Армия это не место для дешёвой вражды между своими».

По скромному мнению Лэнса, они ещё легко отделались. Отмывать машины, конечно, удовольствие весьма сомнительное, но это хотя бы не так унизительно, как чистить туалеты.

В ангаре их ждёт пять огромных Хамви, некоторые из них в грязи по окна. Лэнс хнычет под нос, но напоминает себе: семья, деньги, слава. Очень приятным бонусом — Кит.

К своей чести, они успевают отмыть две машины до того, как начинают целоваться за третьей. Кит стратегически правильно прижимает Лэнса спиной к машине ровно напротив колеса так, что они полностью скрыты от глаз любого, кто захочет внезапно нагрянуть в ангар. Кит целует его так же настойчиво и нетерпеливо, как делал это в раздевалке. На какой-то момент Лэнс даже перестаёт отвечать, не мешая языку Кита по-хозяйски исследовать свой рот. Он думает о том, что трахаться Кит должен точно так же: несдержанно, горячо и напористо. Одна только мысль об этом вызывает у него приглушённый стон.

Кит отстраняется.

— Всё в порядке?

— Лучше не бывает, — шепчет в ответ Лэнс. — Не останавливайся.

Кит самодовольно улыбается и возвращается к прерванному занятию. На этот раз Лэнс не уступает ему, жадно целует в ответ, толкается языком в рот Кита, отчего тот прижимается ещё ближе, трётся пахом о его пах. Лэнс стонет прямо в рот Кита, не прерывая поцелуй, потому что у Кита стоит точно так же, как и у него.

Губы Кита отрываются от его рта, Лэнс чувствует его зубы на своей мочке, слышит: «Постарайся молчать, если не хочешь, чтобы мы оба с треском вылетели отсюда»; горячее дыхание в ухе обжигает и посылает по телу волны возбуждения. Лэнс едва успевает остановить очередной стон. Он слабо кивает, но Кит всё равно накрывает ладонью его рот, выцеловывая шею — легко и осторожно, чтобы не оставить следов. Лэнса это сводит с ума, потому что легко и осторожно — это совсем не то, что ему в данный момент надо. Кит, кажется, понимает это, потому что уже расстёгивает ширинку Лэнса свободной рукой, приспускает с него штаны, вместе с трусами, обхватывает ладонью член, и Лэнс сразу же в неё толкается. Ему надо быстро, горячо, сейчас.

Контраст между едва ощутимыми прикосновениями губ и языка Кита к шее и движениями его же руки — жёсткой, резкой, дрочащей в бешеном темпе — сводит Лэнса с ума. Он пытается вдохнуть ртом, но Кит всё ещё зажимает его ладонью. Воздуха отчаянно не хватает, но Лэнс внезапно понимает, что ему это нравится. И у него так давно не было секса, что хватает ненадолго. Под конец он не может остановить беспорядочные движения, сам вбивается в чужой кулак, пока не кончает — его сперма попадает на форму Кита. Лэнс чувствует себя слегка оглушённым, но охотно отвечает на поцелуй, когда Кит приникает к нему, убрав со рта руку.

Он тянется к штанам Кита, спеша поскорее добраться до его члена, но резко замирает, услышав в ангаре чужие шаги. В глазах Кита мелькает паника, он отлипает от Лэнса, жестами приказывая тому привести себя в порядок. Лэнс быстро натягивает штаны, убеждается в том, что на его форме не осталось никаких следов, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Видит, как Кит одним плавным движением переходит в упор лёжа, из которого перекатывается под Хамви, скрываясь от посторонних глаз.

— МакКлэйн! Коганэ! — голос майора Айверсона рассекает тишину. — Где вы?

— МакКлэйн тут, сэр! — Лэнс выглядывает из-за бока машины, обозначая своё присутствие.

— А где Коганэ? — спрашивает Айверсон, придирчиво осматривая одну из отмытых уже машин.

— Снизу, — говорит Лэнс, не задумываясь.

— Тут, сэр, — одновременно с ним отвечает из-под машины Кит с лёгкой хрипотцой в голосе.

Лэнс начинает читать про себя одну из молитв, которым в детстве его научила бабуля. Он надеется, что Айверсон не потребует от Кита вылезать из-под машины или что он хотя бы будет выглядеть прилично, когда вылезет. Не то чтобы Лэнс верил в то, что молитва поможет, но по крайней мере она занимает мысли: помогает держать лицо умеренно унылым, но не откровенно недовольным, как и предполагает ситуация. Помогает думать о чем-то, кроме как о Ките со стояком, пытающемся привести в порядок форму и выровнять дыхание для того, чтобы спокойно отвечать майору.

— Что ты там делаешь?

— Исполняю приказ, сэр. Не знаю, где эта детка была, но испачкали её знатно — всё брюхо в грязи.

Голос и слова Кита пресекают духовные порывы Лэнса на корню: картинка того, как выглядит его сперма на форме самого Кита, ещё слишком жива в голове Лэнса, и он чувствует, как краска начинает заливать лицо. Он притворяется, что чихает, закрывая лицо руками.

— Будь здоров, — слышит Лэнс, замечает нотку лукавости в тоне Кита.

Айверсон довольно хмыкает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти:

— Не ожидал от вас двоих такой прилежности и сплочённости.

— Учимся работать в команде, сэр, — чеканит Лэнс.

— Продолжайте, солдаты.

— Есть, сэр, — в один голос отвечают они.

 

***

— Кажется, меня начали подозревать, — говорит как-то Кит, начиная одеваться.

Они оба отслужили уже больше половины срока по своим контрактам, и где-то на задворках сознания Лэнс всегда знал, что это было вопросом времени. Он удивлён, что это случилось только сейчас. Кит с самого начала вёл себя нагло и вызывающе, привлекал к себе ненужное внимание и мастерски наживал если не врагов, то завистников и недоброжелателей. У него проблемы с дисциплиной и субординацией, которые никто не прощает.

Лэнс знает, что Кит — его ошибка, но просто не может отказаться от него. Точно не теперь, когда они используют каждый повод для того, чтобы побыть вместе. Когда он знает тело Кита до последней родинки, несмотря на то, что каждый их секс — быстрый и торопливый, проходящий с постоянным страхом быть пойманными, не оставляющим шанса на неспешное изучение друг друга.

— Ты уверен? — осторожно спрашивает Лэнс и кривится от того, как звучит его голос.

— Нет. Пока мне только кажется. Но если что, — Кит сводит брови, бросая на него предупреждающий взгляд, — не лезь в это. Я разберусь сам.

— Что значит «сам»? Если узнают про тебя, то и до меня докопаются.

— Я разберусь, — упрямо повторяет Кит, поворачиваясь к выходу с крыши. — Доверься мне.

Лэнсу остаётся только в растерянности смотреть на закрывшуюся за его спиной дверь. Он боится за Кита, но ещё больше — за себя. На вкус это — как предательство, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

После этого разговора всё меняется. Кит чаще выглядит задумчивым, чем злым, когда они привычно перепираются в казармах или в столовой; на этом их контакты заканчиваются. Кит отрезает его от себя так же, как делает всё остальное: решительно, резко и окончательно. Лэнсу кажется, что он должен чувствовать себя преданным, но вместо этого испытывает благодарность. Он не знает, что у Кита на уме, поэтому делает то, о чём его просили — доверяется.

Даже не общаясь с Китом, Лэнс видит, как напряжение вокруг него нарастает: шуточка про пидорскую причёску, запущенная некогда им самим, всё чаще всплывает в разговорах о Ките, которых всегда было много, потому что как же иначе. Его чаще задирают, сильнее буравят взглядом, когда он в очередной раз выходит победителем из тренировочного поединка.

Всё заканчивается в раздевалке душевой, как и началось, и после — Лэнс не может не думать о том, насколько это иронично.

— Коганэ, ты так цепляешься к Лэнсу только потому, что мечтаешь ему отсосать?

Лэнс внутри леденеет и почти пропускает насмешливое и ядовитое «Может, и хочу, тебе какое дело?»

— Слышал, Лэнс? — его дружески толкают в бок. — Что скажешь?

— Скажу, чтобы вы отъебались от меня, — слабо огрызается Лэнс. Он не готов к такому разговору, не знает, как ему себя вести, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

— Что, не нравится, когда тебя в такое вмешивают, МакКлэйн? — спрашивает его Кит, опасно подходя ближе.

— Иди нахуй, — почти рычит Лэнс, отступая на шаг назад и упираясь спиной в стену. Он чувствует себя загнанным зверем и не может понять, чего этим добивается Кит.

— Это призыв к действию? — Кит вскидывает бровь.

Как в замедленной съемке, Лэнс видит, как Кит тянется рукой к его ширинке. Он чувствует на себе чужие любопытные взгляды, острой бритвой режущие по его натянутым нервам. Он действует инстинктивно: с силой отпихивает от себя Кита, бьёт его в солнечное сплетение.

Кто-то из наблюдателей присвистывает:

— Кажется, это «нет», Коганэ.

Раздевалка заполняется хохотом.

— Что тут происходит, солдаты? — голос Айверсона резко обрывает смех.

В наступившей тишине голос Кита звучит, как щелчок кнута, отбивается от кафельного пола и стен:

— Мой выход из шкафа, сэр.

***

Лэнс хочет забыть о том, что происходило после этого, но может сказать точное количество раз, когда его вызывали к себе командующие офицеры, пытаясь разобраться в ситуации.

Его спрашивают:

— Не замечали ли Вы за Коганэ странного поведения?

— Замечал, конечно, — отвечает Лэнс. — Этот тип в принципе странный. Не могу сказать, что мы с ним хорошо ладили.

— Не думаете ли Вы, что он раскрыл свою ориентацию специально?

Проблема в том, что Лэнс не знает наверняка. Фитиль терпения у Кита как раз короткий для того, чтобы эпизод у душевой не был подстроенным, но Лэнс помнит слова, которые Кит произнёс в их последнюю встречу; помнит его задумчивость после.

— С Вашего позволения, сэр, я думаю, что он просто идиот.

Лэнс не понимает, зачем расследованию нужны его ответы, если весь гарнизон знает о том, что с Китом несколько раз беседовал психотерапевт, который должен определить, не было ли это сознательной провокацией, чтобы уйти из армии. Весь гарнизон говорит о том, что Кит едва не бросился на него с кулаками.

Вернувшись с очередного допроса, Лэнс без сил падает на свою койку, утыкается лицом в подушку, пытается перестать думать, но мысли роятся в голове, беспорядочные и бесформенные. Когда он обессиленно сжимает подушку одной рукой, то чувствует, что под наволочкой что-то есть. Он привстаёт на кровати, внимательно осматривает казарму, и осторожно достаёт сложенный в несколько раз лист бумаги. Лэнс знает, что там будет ещё до того, как начинает его разворачивать.

В записке Кит извиняется за произошедшее: за долгое молчание и отстранённость, за то, что знал, как Лэнс отреагирует, но всё равно полез тогда к нему при всех, что сделал это специально. Кит пишет: «Я буду тебя ждать». И ещё: «Найди меня». И: «Ты для меня важен».

Лэнс сжигает записку в тот же вечер, но не раньше, чем каждое слово оказывается отпечатано на изнанке его век.

Кит разжалован, а Лэнс остаётся дослуживать свой срок по контракту, продвигается по службе, получает несколько шрамов и медаль.

Когда он возвращается домой, его ждёт письмо от Кита с адресом и просьбой встретиться. Лэнс решает не откладывать это в долгий ящик. Он собирается пойти к нему после встречи с семьёй, которая затягивается на несколько дней, потому что никто не готов отпустить его сразу же. Он игнорирует внутренний голос, нашёптывающий о том, что письмо было написано давно, и Кит вряд ли на самом деле всё ещё его ждёт.

Стоя у двери под вывеской «Паладин. Частная охрана», Лэнс несколько раз сверяется с адресом, указанным в письме. Всё совпадает, но он продолжает сомневаться в том, что найдёт там Кита, поэтому разворачивается чтобы уйти. В следующую секунду он чувствует, как по груди разливается тепло, и слышит удивлённый вздох.

Лэнс поднимает глаза и понимает, что натолкнулся на Аполлона в смертном обличии, как минимум. Мужчина высокий, и его мускулатура внушает уважение даже только что вернувшемуся из армии Лэнсу, привыкшему к тому, что каждый второй пытается втянуть каждого третьего в ритуал измерения бицепсов. Ещё — у него шрамы, военная выправка и протез вместо правой руки. Лэнс понимающе хмыкает.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает мужчина, стряхивая с протеза капли опрокинутого Лэнсом кофе.

— Э-э, да, в полном. Извини, что налетел.

— Это мне надо извиниться, стоило окликнуть тебя, перед тем как подходить. Я тут работаю, — он кивает на вывеску и показывает большим пальцем на идентичную надпись, приютившуюся с левой стороны груди. — У нас пока перерыв, но ты можешь зайти. Я помогу тебе что-то сделать со своим кофе на твоей футболке в качестве извинения.

Лэнс пожимает плечами, и следует за ним в поддерживаемую кондиционером прохладу помещения.

— Меня зовут Широ, — представляется мужчина, окидывая Лэнса быстрым изучающим взглядом, и уходит в соседнюю комнату

— Тебе повезло, что Аллура ещё не вернулась, — разносится из-за стола, почти погребённого под техникой. — Она просит представляться клиентам настоящим именем, Такаши.

— Я не клиент, — спешит оправдать Широ Лэнс.

— Тогда почему ты так долго торчал перед входом?

— Не думаю, что Аллура была бы рада твоему тону тоже, Пидж, — из соседней комнаты делает замечание Широ, но в его голосе слышно добродушие.

Вернувшись, он протягивает Лэнсу сложенную футболку-поло синего цвета. Судя по тому, что на нём и Пидж такие же, только других цветов, это их форма.

— Можешь переодеться пока в это. Туалет там.

Лэнс не понимает, почему он чувствует себя так комфортно среди незнакомцев, но ему даже не хочется бороться с этим чувством. Поэтому он принимает футболку из рук Широ, и идёт в указанном направлении. Поло садится на удивление хорошо и, если быть откровенным, так Лэнс выглядит даже лучше, чем в своей футболке.

— И всё-таки, почему ты так долго не заходил? — не отрываясь от работы над платами, обращается к нему Пидж, когда он возвращается в офис.

— Я вообще-то думал, что встречу здесь своего, эм, друга, — Лэнс заминается. — Он оставил мне этот адрес. Может, он сделал где-то ошибку.

— А как зовут твоего друга? — в голосе Пидж появляется интерес. — Я как раз тестирую новую программу поиска людей, и мне нужны подопытные. Можем помочь друг другу.

— Кит Коганэ, — отвечает Лэнс, и лицо Пидж грустнеет.

— Тогда ты мне ничем не поможешь. Твой друг тут работает. Не удивительно, что он оставил тебе рабочий адрес, а не домашний. Гораздо больше шансов найти его здесь. Можешь подождать, он должен скоро вернуться.

— А как тебя зовут? — как-то осторожно спрашивает Широ, разглядывая тонкий неровный шрам, пересекающий предплечье Лэнса.

— Ах да. Где мои манеры? Я Лэнс. Мы с Китом служили вместе.

На несколько мгновений в комнате повисает тишина.

— Я звоню Киту, — севшим голосом говорит Пидж. Широ одобряюще кивает.

— Могу предложить чай, пока будем ждать. Кофе у нас нет, — и без того дружелюбный голос Широ становится почти… братским. Лэнс не понимает, что происходит, но списывает это на то, что мужчина — тоже бывший военный, и кивает, соглашаясь с предложением.

Следующие десять минут проходят в оживлённых расспросах о том, каким Кит был в армии, и Лэнс с удовольствием вспоминает и пересказывает их лучшие споры. Он готов на всё, только бы успокоить взбесившееся внезапно сердце. Воспоминания помогают, но он всё равно застывает на полуслове, когда слышит звук открывающейся двери.

— Пидж, кого убивают? У меня есть ещё полчаса законного отдыха, — Лэнс слышит голос Кита и автоматически квалифицирует его как умеренно-раздражённый, примерно 3 из 10 по шкале злобности Кита, в которой 10 — тот один раз, когда Лэнс поверил в то, что Кит однажды может его убить, если он не научится вовремя затыкаться.

Он медленно встаёт и поворачивается ко входу. Он успевает сказать «Привет», перед тем, как его едва не сбивает с ног ураган с именем Кит. Лэнс чувствует его губы на своих, инстинктивно обвивает руками его талию, прижимая к себе, ближе; пытается сократить пространство между ними до не существующего. Он отвечает на поцелуй так же жарко и с тем же желанием, пока их не останавливает вежливое покашливание Широ.

Лэнс испуганно отстраняется от Кита, вспоминая, где они находятся, но вместо возмущения и осуждения слышит только весёлый смех Пидж.

— Как ты и сказал, у тебя есть ещё полчаса. Проведите их с пользой, — Пидж хитро подмигивает Лэнсу, поправляя очки. — Мы прикроем тебя перед Аллурой, если что.

Кит благодарно кивает, хватает Лэнса за руку и тянет его за собой.

Они оказываются в пиццерии в двух шагах от «Паладина».

— Ты стал… шире, пока мы не виделись, — Кит оценивающе скользит взглядом по его фигуре, когда они наконец-то садятся за столик.

— Зато ты выглядишь всё таким же хиляком.

— Это пока на мне есть одежда, — многообещающе улыбается Кит, и Лэнс, кажется, впервые осознаёт, как сильно скучал по нему и их перепалкам.

Он улыбается в ответ, но переводит тему, помня, что в их распоряжении меньше получаса. Боится, что не сможет остановиться, если ещё один раз прикоснётся к Киту. И, при всех плюсах его партнёра, Лэнс знает, что из них двоих он чаще проявляет рассудительность.

— Твои сотрудники выглядят хорошими ребятами.

— Они такие и есть, — хмыкает Кит, и Лэнс замечает тепло в его глазах. — Широ морпех. Его списали из-за руки, но с почестями, в отличие от меня. А Пидж слишком умна и независима для колледжей и университетов, поэтому предпочитает работать одна. И это ты ещё не видел Ханка, он точно тебе понравится. 

— Широ и Пидж не выглядели сильно удивлёнными, когда мы начали целоваться посреди вашего офиса.

— Наверное, это потому, что однажды они меня споили, и я рассказал про тебя. Не думаю, что их можно смутить поцелуем после того, как я в красках расписал, как хочу твой член, — сухо говорит Кит.

— Ты что? — Лэнс не может сдержать смех, моментально заполняющий всю пиццерию: искренний, звонкий, радостный. Он прекращает смеяться только тогда, когда смущённый Кит ощутимо пинает его в голень.

— Теперь я очень внимательно слежу за тем, сколько выпиваю, и что говорю в их компании, — пожимает плечами Кит. — Но я им доверяю.

После этого они молча едят пиццу, уютно соприкасаясь коленями под столом. Лэнсу очень сложно поверить в нормальность и будничность происходящего, сложно поверить в то, что это реальность. Если бы не голень, до сих пор саднящая после пинка, он решил бы, что спит, настолько невозможным это казалось.

У Кита звонит телефон, он морщится, бросая взгляд на часы, но всё же отвечает.

— Да, — коротко здоровается он, едва успев поднести телефон к уху. — Да, правда. Ты уверена? — Лэнс не знает, о чём говорит его собеседник, но глаза Кита загораются, несмотря на звучащее в голосе недоверие. — Аллура, ты лучшая! — он тихо смеётся, внезапно обжигающе глядя прямо на Лэнса, и тот не может отвести взгляд. — А вот и подвох. Хорошо, я спрошу. Нет, не прямо сейчас. Понял. Спасибо.

— Это была твоя начальница? — спрашивает Лэнс, когда Кит прячет телефон.

— Да. И она только что дала мне отгул, — Кит делает весомую паузу. — В честь твоего возвращения.

— Она меня ещё даже не видела, а уже очарована, — самодовольно хмыкает Лэнс, подмигивая своему парню. — Ты обязан нас познакомить.

— О, я вас познакомлю. Только учти: я своими глазами видел, как она одним ударом вырубает людей комплекции Широ, — обещает Кит, довольно наблюдая за тем, как бледнеет Лэнс. — Но это может подождать.

— Всё ещё собираешься доказывать мне, что без одежды ты не такой хиляк, каким кажешься? — уголком рта ухмыляется Лэнс, передвигаясь на краешек стула и просовывая колено между бедер Кита.

Кит широко и опасно улыбается в ответ, но сжимает ногу Лэнса, удерживая её на месте.

— Не знаю как тебе, но мне секса в не предназначенных для него местах хватило ещё за время армии, — он облокачивается на стол и придвигается ближе к Лэнсу, так, чтобы только он мог услышать его шёпот. — Я живу в двух кварталах отсюда. Если не будешь тормозить, мы будем там меньше, чем за десять минут.

Лэнс улыбается в ответ, почти не глядя кладёт на стол купюру, и первым направляется к выходу, оставляя Кита сидеть за столом.

— Это кто тут ещё тормозит, — бросает он через плечо, толкая дверь.

— Идиот, ты же не знаешь, куда идти, — с нежностью ворчит себе под нос Кит, пряча свою красную форменную футболку под кожаной курткой, и спешит догнать Лэнса, пока он не потерялся.

***

Сказать, что квартира Кита могла рассказать о своём хозяине, было бы ужасным преувеличением. Лэнс вспоминает слова Пидж о том, что на работе Кита найти легче, чем по домашнему адресу, и печально вздыхает. Он надеялся увидеть другую сторону Кита в деталях интерьера, но смотреть оказалось практически не на что: квартира маленькая и обставлена максимально по-спартански. Даже в армии некоторые умудрялись обустроиться в казармах более по-домашнему, чем Кит.

«С другой стороны, — думает про себя Лэнс, обводя взглядом полупустое помещение — отсутствие всякой дребедени, это настолько в стиле Кита, что по-своему мило».

— Кровать хоть у тебя есть, или ты дал обет аскетизма и спишь на голом полу? — спрашивает Лэнс, подходя к Киту вплотную, и медленно с нажимом проводит раскрытой ладонью по его спине, забирается под футболку и повторяет движение в обратном направлении. Лэнс наизусть знает изгиб его позвоночника, но ему надо вспомнить тело парня заново, до мельчайших деталей.

Вместо ответа, Кит выпутывается из футболки и молча толкает Лэнса в сторону соседней комнаты. Лэнс послушно пятится в заданном направлении, на ходу снимая с себя футболку, кидая её в кучу к красной Кита, следом на пол летят их брюки и нижнее бельё, обозначая дорожку к лежащему прямо на полу матрасу (потому что, конечно же, кровати в этой квартире нет). Кит толкает Лэнса на матрас, и тот неграциозно падает. Впрочем, грациозность никого не волнует в этот момент — Кит сразу же накрывает рот Лэнса своим, целует резко и нетерпеливо. Лэнс хочет отдаться этому поцелую, но в голову приходит идея получше. Он разрывает поцелуй и прижимается ртом к шее Кита, втягивая светлую кожу, потому что он наконец-то может позволить себе пометить своего любовника. Кит отвечает ему проникновенным стоном, потому что он наконец-то может позволить себе не сдерживаться. У Лэнса темнеет в глазах, и ему кажется, что вся кровь уходит из головы к члену из-за одного только голоса Кита, из-за того, каким низким и хриплым он становится. Лэнс понимает, что все те полузадушенные стоны, которые он слышал от Кита раньше, не идут ни в какое сравнение с его настоящей реакцией. Кит чувствительный и он громкий, его горло вибрирует под языком Лэнса, который не может удержаться от того, чтобы не оставить на шее Кита ещё один засос. Лэнс удивляется тому, насколько знакомы ему движения Кита: то, как он с готовностью выгибается навстречу его поцелуям, как нетерпеливо ёрзает под ним, и насколько непривычно при этом слышать его голос. Это сводит с ума, заставляет его хотеть ещё. Хотеть громче, слаще, чаще. Лэнс опускается ниже, сопровождаемый голосом Кита, оставляет красные следы на его ключицах, груди и животе. Красный — цвет Кита, он так хорошо выглядит на его коже, что Лэнс сам стонет от нетерпения.

Когда он накрывает ртом член Кита, слизывая выступившую смазку, он слышит только обрывистый вдох. Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Кит привычно закусывает костяшки пальцев, сдерживая стоны. Лэнс быстро опускает и поднимает голову, скользя языком по члену Кита перед тем, как выпустить его изо рта и заменить рукой.

— Я хочу слышать тебя, — просит он, ловя взгляд Кита. Не отпускает его, пока Кит, кивая, не вцепляется обеими руками в постель.

— А я хочу твой член в себе, — отрывисто говорит Кит, почти приказывает, поторапливая. — Где-то тут должна валяться смазка, — он неопределённо обводит рукой комнату, срывается на очередной стон, смешанный с матами, когда Лэнс мягко сжимает его яйца.

В эту секунду Лэнс благодарен Киту за спартанский образ жизни, потому что цветную бутылочку он находит быстро, хотя для того, чтобы до неё достать, приходится встать с кровати. Это занимает всего несколько секунд, но вызывает недовольство у них обоих. Не желая терять время, Лэнс торопливо выливает смазку на пальцы возвращаясь к Киту. Он становится перед ним на колени и усилием воли заставляет себя замедлиться, пытается успокоиться и растянуть Кита не спеша. Но Киту не надо не спеша и медленно — он сам насаживается на его пальцы, шумно и часто дыша.

— Хватит осторожничать, — резко выдыхает Кит. — Я помню твои размеры и готовился к тебе.

Лэнсу становится понятно наличие смазки и презервативов в спальне Кита, и он наклоняется ниже, чтобы поцеловать его, одновременно вводя ещё один палец, толкается глубже и находит простату. Кит выгибается дугой и бесстыдно и низко стонет в его рот. Лэнсу кажется, что его накрывает громом.

— МакКлэйн, клянусь, — вдох, — если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, — вдох, — я убью тебя, — говорит Кит, разрывая фразу на несколько частей.

Лэнс кидает Киту серебрящийся квадратик, который тот сразу же раскрывает, доставая презерватив и раскатывая его по члену Лэнса, пока он выдавливает себе на ладонь побольше смазки, чтобы компенсировать нехватку подготовки.

— Ну же, — рычит Кит и подаётся вперёд, как только чувствует в себе член Лэнса; задаёт темп.

Это знакомо им — скоростью, резкостью, отчаянностью. Это ново для них — несдерживаемыми стонами, лучами солнца, падающими на тела из-под приоткрытых жалюзи, пьянящим чувством вседозволенности и — наконец! — отсутствием страха.

Для Лэнса этого всего слишком много. Кит под ним ненасытный, требовательный, громкий. Они двигаются в едином ритме, и когда Кит выдыхает горячее «быстрее» и «ах!» и «Лэнс», когда кажется: ещё немного, и Кит начинает задыхаться его именем, Лэнс обхватывает рукой его член, подстраивает движения под темп вздохов Кита.

Они кончают вместе, и Лэнс не уверен, что подвело его к грани: то, как Кит сжимался вокруг него в оргазме, или то, как звучало в воздухе между ними его имя.

Они засыпают — вместе.

Просыпаясь от того, что он чувствует на себе взгляд Кита, вечно щекочущий его кожу с изнанки, Лэнс думает, что никогда не был таким счастливым.

— Как тебя зовут, прекрасный незнакомец, чьё сияние ослепляет меня даже сквозь опущенные веки? — хрипло спрашивает Лэнс, не открывая глаз, за что Кит, смеясь, выдёргивает из-под его головы подушку. — Спящих красавцев полагается будить поцелуем. Неужели тебя всему надо учить?

— Возможно. Но я очень быстро учусь, если только учитель не полный идиот.

— Хм. Тогда у нас проблема. Кажется, с тобой я становлюсь идиотом.

— То есть, ещё больше?

— Видимо, да.

Ненадолго в комнате воцаряется молчание, которое прерывает Кит.

— Лэнс, оставайся.

— Я никуда не спешу.

— Нет, я имею в виду: не возвращайся в армию, — тихо и серьёзно говорит Кит, и Лэнс в удивлении распахивает глаза, но ничего не говорит, поэтому он продолжает. — Я думаю об этом с тех пор, как встретился с Широ и нашёл эту работу. Да и Аллура просила узнать, не согласен ли ты присоединиться к «Паладину». У нас не так весело, как в горячих точках, конечно, и тридцать процентов — это составление отчётов о выполненных заданиях, но это хорошая работа.

Лэнс некоторое время молча смотрит в потолок, взвешивая варианты, а потом притягивает Кита к себе и целует, медленно, с чувством.

— Это «да»?

— Да. Ваша форма мне к лицу.

— Ты ещё не видел, как выглядит полевая и парадная, — Кит смеётся.

— Тогда я согласен. Только ради формы и для того, чтобы не разбивать сердце прекрасной Аллуры своим отказом.

— Как насчёт меня?

— А тебя я не знаю, прекрасный незнакомец. Ты отказался называть мне своё имя.

— Я Кит.

— Приятно было с тобой потрахаться, Кит. То есть, я хотел сказать: познакомиться. Меня зовут Лэнс. И я остаюсь.


End file.
